


'Tis The Season for Traditions

by Nububu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu
Summary: Thinking it would be cute and in keeping with the Christmas spirit, the class’ homeroom teacher had put up a mistletoe on the doorframe, above the door to the classroom.That little mistletoe soon became a big source of naughtiness.





	'Tis The Season for Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a multishipper (^///^) Though I enjoy some of these ships more than others. (And some I just included due to the popularity of their tag.)  
> I should be working, but I'm already in a Christmas mood AND I'm obsessed with drv3 atm!  
> Hope you like it-- it was all kind of written quickly in one sitting lol

“STOP!” Kaede frantically yelled at Shuichi and Kaito as they were about to enter the classroom together.

“Watch out! Don’t come in!” She warned them, putting her hands up in a “stop”-motion.

The two boys paused in front of the doorframe, confused.

“Wha—?”

“Huh?”

“There’s a mistletoe above the door! The teacher put it there!” Kaede quickly informed, pointing to the mistletoe that was hanging on top of the doorframe.

“ _Oh_.”

“I didn’t even notice…”

Thinking it would be cute and in keeping with the Christmas spirit, the class’ homeroom teacher had put up a mistletoe on the doorframe, above the door to the classroom.

By chance, Kaede had been the first at school the morning after the mistletoe had been hung there, and after she noticed the little decoration hanging above the classroom entrance, she made sure to warn everyone else who came in that day. “Luckily” nobody accidentally walked under it at the same time that morning. It _was_ pretty weird to be wildly and hysterically shouted at by everyone inside to not enter the classroom, so they were all staggered enough not to mindlessly walk into the teacher’s “trap”…

Their teacher might have thought it cute, but as you might have expected, everyone agreed to avoid walking into class together, so they wouldn’t be caught with another underneath the mistletoe. It wasn’t even brought up for discussion: Everyone feared walking under the dreaded mistletoe, and so, it became an unspoken common courtesy for everyone to make sure no one else was walking in or out the classroom at the same time before going through the door.

At least, that’s what the law of the land was for the _first_ day…

That little mistletoe soon became a big source of naughtiness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Himiko, let’s walk to class together!” Tenko eagerly suggested.

“Gross,” The smaller girl responded coldly. “I’m not walking under the mistletoe with you…”

No matter how many times she had been given the cold shoulder, Tenko always reacted to Himiko’s rejections as if it was the first.

“WHA—How did—Why not, Himiko?”

“It’s such a hassle… I don’t wanna…” Himiko complained.

Tenko quickly began arguing for why they should totally walk under the mistletoe together:

“But Himiko, apparently the mistletoe is the most _magical_ , _mysterious_ , and _sacred_ plants of European folklore—! At least, according to that degenerate male!”

“Nyeeh…”

They didn’t end up kissing under the mistletoe, leaving Tenko dejected for the rest of the day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kaede was on her way back from the music room with a stack of music sheets, and Shuichi was on his way back from the library with his nose in a book… And they were both headed for the classroom.

Above the top of her music sheets and above the top of his book, Kaede and Shuichi both saw that someone else was also headed into the classroom in their peripheral vision.

They looked up and made eye contact.

Then, they exchanged awkward acknowledgements of the other’s presence in front of the door.

“Uh,”

“Um,”

Thinking it best not to make the other person uncomfortable…

“Y-you can go—”

“You first—“

They both spoke at the same time.

Shuichi brought his hat down to hide his embarrassment, and Kaede hid her blushing cheeks behind her music sheets.

“Ah, it’s okay, you can just—“ Shuichi expressed.

“I-I don’t mind if you go in first—” Kaede reassured.

“Then I’ll—“ Shuichi began.

“I’ll—oh, yeah, no— go ahead, you first!“ Kaede awkwardly interjected.

“ _JUST_ _FUCK_ _ALREADY!_ ” Miu shouted from inside the classroom. “FUCKING VIRGINS!”

At that, Shuichi hurried inside, with Kaede quickly behind him.

Both were completely flushed in the face, and avoided talking or looking at each other for a while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kaito and Maki faced each other on each side of the classroom door – Kaito standing outside to get in and Maki standing inside to get out.

…

For a brief moment, Kaito considered whether Maki _might_ actually want to ki—

“Do you wanna _die_?” Maki threatened, glaring daggers at him.

 _Nope_.

“I-it’s fine, Maki Roll, I’m not _that_ stupid!” Kaito pretended, trying to save face.

Kaito then promptly moved out of the way for Maki, who walked past him with a sour look on her face.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she looked a little disappointed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Ah, you may go first, Miu.” K1-B0 politely offered.

He was inwardly proud of himself that he was able to comprehend the implicit social custom that the _correct_ response to the mistletoe tradition was _actually_ to completely avoid doing it. Although he did not yet understand why you would make a tradition just so you could avoid it…

“What, I’m not _good enough_ for ya?!” Miu angrily challenged.

“Wh—What?” K1-B0 uttered, dumbfounded.

“Oh, _I see_!” Miu exclaimed, pointing at K1-B0. “You’re not equipped with any _balls_!”

“Please don’t make such inappropriate assumptions about me!” K1-B0 objected, pointing a finger back at Miu.

“Well, how else could you resist making out with this slammin’ hot body?! If you had a pair, you’d be nutting at just the thought! So you gotta be missing a set!” Miu reasoned furiously.

“Huh?!”

K1-B0 backed up surprised.

“You know what—FUCK IT! I’m gonna install you a _robot nutsack_! You’re gonna be thanking me after this!”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One particular December morning, Kokichi had gone to school extra early. He knew Shuichi was usually the first person to come to school, but not _this_ time!

Kokichi confidently leaned against the doorframe to the classroom… and waited.

Sure enough, Shuichi showed up alone that morning, second to Kokichi.

Shuichi stopped in front of the door to the classroom and looked disbelievingly at Kokichi.

Kokichi said nothing. He simply continued leaning on the doorframe, smiling mischievously at Shuichi.

…

“Kokichi?” Shuichi instigated.

“Yeah?” Kokichi replied, _clearly_ feigning ignorance.

“…Do you mind?” Shuichi asked.

“Mind what?” Kokichi asked back.

Shuichi sighed. He could already tell this was going to be difficult…

“Do you mind… moving out of the way? So I can get in the classroom?”

“Nishishi~” Kokichi laughed. “But there’s _plenty_ of room. You can just go right in!”

Shuichi gave him a reprimanding look.

“Yeah, I’m not falling for that,” He said, crossing his arms. “ _Everyone_ already knows about the mistletoe.”

Kokichi feigned ignorance, though he was still grinning ear to ear.

“What mistletoe?” He asked.

“The one on the _door_ , Kokichi!” Shuichi impatiently spelled out for him.

Kokichi laughed.

“What’s the big deal?” He teased.

Shuichi couldn’t believe it.

“What’s the big—? You _know_ why it’s a big deal, Kokichi. We’ve all been avoiding that mistletoe this whole time!” He argued.

Kokichi playfully brought a finger to his own lips.

“So? It’s only a kiss.”

A light blush appeared on Shuichi’s face.

“ _Only_ —!? ONLY a kiss?” He stuttered.

“Well, yeah,” Kokichi reasoned, completely unaffected.

Then he feigned a dramatic gasp, as if something had just dawned on him.

“Unless—!”

Totally uninhibited, Kokichi shouted with a cheerful expression:

“Unless you haven’t had your _first kiss_!”

“ _What?!_ ” Shuichi exclaimed.

Kokichi mockingly shouted louder and louder, his voice booming through the hallway:

“OH MY _GOD_ SHUICHI, YOU’VE _NEVER_ _KISSED_ _ANYONE BEFORE_? YOU HAVEN’T HAD YOUR _FIRST KISS_? I CAN’T BELIEVE IT—!“

“SHH! Kokichi, quiet down! I didn’t even _say anything_!” Shuichi pleaded, blushing wildly and scanning the empty hallway for people.

He was clearly made uncomfortable by Kokichi’s… _insinuation_.

“W-whatever, I don’t have to go to the classroom right now…” Shuichi concluded, before pulling down the brim of his hat and walking away, to avoid further humiliation.

Kokichi playfully called for him:

“Aww, don’t go~! Nishishi~!”

But that didn’t stop Shuichi. In fact, he seemed to only walk away more determined.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kokichi sighed, mumbling something about a boring outcome…

He was about to leave the doorframe, when, soon after Shuichi had left, Rantaro entered the hallway.

And then he promptly leaned back into the doorframe again.

“Morning Rantaro~!” Kokichi sweetly greeted, smiling devilishly.

Rantaro stopped in front of Kokichi with an unreadable expression.

Then he shook his head and smiled.

“Sorry Kokichi, but I’m afraid I don’t swing that way,” He stated nonchalantly.

Kokichi sniggered.

“You’re an even worse liar than I am,” He teased.

Rantaro’s face went from zero to a hundred immediately— if looks could kill, Kokichi’s corpse would have been unidentifiable.

Kokichi’s smile froze, as he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He decided to keep up his poker face and continued smiling audaciously at Rantaro, who kept quietly giving him a death glare.

You could undoubtedly have heard a pin drop in that disturbing silence.

…

“Pfft—“ Rantaro huffed— “All right, you got me.”

Kokichi laughed, though, unbeknownst to Rantaro, it was a laugh of relief.

“Just keep it to yourself, yeah?” Rantaro requested. “I’m not coming out just _yet_.”

“Oh, _please_ —“ Kokichi joked— “You’ve _been_ out. It’s so obvious.”

Rantaro laughed. It was a pretty casual laugh, and Rantaro was honestly just happy to have found a kindred spirit in his class.

“Well, all right then,” Rantaro acknowledged, having finished his laugh.

He walked into the doorframe and faced Kokichi.

“Are you sure about this?” He whispered, leaning forward at the smaller boy.

“Well, we’re already under the mistletoe, so now we _have_ to kiss,” Kokichi replied in a low sultry voice. “It’s tradition.”

“Heh,” Rantaro quietly laughed. “Little smartass…”

Both boys leaned in, slowly closed their eyes, and pressed their lips together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As time went by, Shuichi decided it was close enough to the start of class that he could probably enter the classroom unhindered by Kokichi. He exited the library and walked back towards the classroom…

Only to find Kokichi playfully draped against the doorframe again.

Shuichi sighed in frustration.

“ _Kokichi!_ ” He protested.

“Sorry, Shuichi,“ Kokichi taunted. “If you wanna get in, you have to pay the toll!”

“Did you do this to _everyone_?” Shuichi sceptically questioned.

“No—“ Maki spoke from inside the classroom— “He’s only being a dick to you.”

“Yes, Kokichi has been standing in the doorframe this whole time, but he had stepped aside for everyone else until now.” Kirumi informed, also from inside the classroom.

“Huh?” K1-B0 mumbled.

“Wait, what?” Kaito mouthed too quietly to be heard.

Rantaro stayed quiet.

“And _no one_ is going to help me?” Shuichi asked piteously, looking past Kokichi at his classmates in the classroom.

All he got in return was their sympathies. They didn’t seem too concerned with Kokichi’s harmless antics.

“The teacher will be here soon,” Kaede sheepishly consoled Shuichi from inside. “Then he’ll have to take his seat.”

Shuichi sighed defeated. He then leaned against the wall next to the door to wait for the teacher.

“Aww, you REALLY _don’t_ wanna kiss me, huh?” Kokichi exclaimed dejected. “That’s boring…”

“You don’t want to kiss _me_ either, Kokichi,” Shuichi retorted. “You’re just doing this to toy with me.”

“…”

Kokichi dropped his cheerful expression and stared blankly at Shuichi.

“…Why would you think _that_?”

Shuichi laughed, much to Kokichi’s surprise.

“You can’t fool me,” He began. “This is just another one of your lies.”

Kokichi looked offended.

“Hmpf!” He huffed, crossing his arms. “You don’t _know_ that.”

“Knock it off, Kokichi,” Shuichi said.

“Prove it!” Kokichi suddenly exclaimed.

“Huh?”

“Prove that I’m lying!” He repeated.

“I can’t prove _that_!“ Shuichi disputed.

“ _Prove_ it!” Kokichi repeated.

“I can’t—!“

Kokichi only continued provoking him:

“Prove it! Prove it, prove it, prove it! Hey! Prove it! _Proveitproveitproveitproveit_ —“

Just when Kokichi was about to run out of air and give up—

Shuichi irritably stepped away from the wall, stood in front of Kokichi in the hall, and leaned forward—

Their lips briefly touched, and Shuichi quickly stepped away.

Everyone in the classroom were silently in awe…

Wide-eyed, Shuichi instinctively wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His cheeks began heating up and his whole face turned cherry red— even his ears were blushing.

…

“I didn’t even know anyone could turn _that_ red,“ Kokichi observed amazed.

“You—you—you were supposed to _pull back_!” Shuichi exclaimed angry and ashamed.

"That's what SHE said!" Miu shouted.

“Nishishi~!” Kokichi giggled. “You sure showed me~! Looks like you were wrong, Detective.”

Shuichi buried his red-hot face in his hands.

“Ugh,” He mumbled into his palms. “I let you play me like a fiddle…”

“Yeah, you’re about as dumb and naïve as Kaito and Keeboy in that regard—“ Kokichi announced.

Kaito and K1-B0 practically jumped.

“ _Hey_ —!”

“Huh?!”

“I’m _not_ dumb!” Kaito protested furiously.

“Why did you bring _that_ up?!” K1-B0 exclaimed embarrassed.

“Wait—“ Kaede interrupted— “You two kissed Kokichi too?”

It honestly took a while before the realization dawned on them…

“Wait, NO—!”

“Uh—um—I, uh—!”

Kokichi giggled like a little kid.

Rantaro was silently thankful his name hadn’t been listed, though he had no idea Kokichi had _continued_ preying on more victims for his mistletoe trick when he had left his bag to go eat breakfast in the school cafeteria.

Kokichi happily started explaining:

“Well, after you left Shuichi, Keeboy showed up! I honestly didn’t think he would be able to do it, but the poor guy didn’t think I’d let him inside if he didn’t kiss me. But he ended up running away screaming right after, cuz I guess it was just too much for him.”

K1-B0 was so embarrassed he overheated and had to let out puffs of steam.

“And after _he_ left, it was Kaito’s turn! Nee-heehee! After all his big talk about punching me if I didn’t let him pass, all I had to do was suggest he wasn’t _fearless_ enough to kiss me—and what do you know, he fell for it! But then he said he had to go clean his mouth in the bathroom.”

Kaito simply stood there with clenched fists, staring at Kokichi. He was probably seriously considering punching him after all…

“And then everyone else showed up, but I just let them pass.” Kokichi concluded matter-of-factly and seemingly bored.

Everyone just remained speechless.

…

“Kokichi…” Rantaro commented, awestruck. “You’re kind of a _player_.”

“Nishishi~!” Kokichi giggled satisfied. “I prefer _affectionate trickster_.”

**Author's Note:**

> One time in elementary school, our teacher put a mistletoe above the door to the classroom, and we all just avoided walking under it at the same time as anyone else like the plague. Kind of funny to look back on now that it's Christmas again soon. 
> 
> Hope you liked the fic!


End file.
